Keladry~The Lady Page
by Blinken F.K.A Lady Arianna
Summary: Im sorry I took so long, Heres the next ch, r/r This is as if Kel left after the first year and then at the age of sixteen she comes to the palace as a lady, But she still knows every1...Pg~13 for major cursing and a little romance in this and next chs.
1. Meetings

Wassup everyone, I'm with my first of two stories, I hope you guyz like it. Well I obviously don't own any one of the characters, they belong to Tamora Pierce, the all important. Read and Review PLEEZE!!!

Chapter 1~ Meetings

As Lady Keladry of Mindelan looked at the city before her she filled with sadness and regret. She had been the first Lady Page in more than a century, except at the end of her first year, the training master, Lord Wyldon, said she was unfit to be a page. She had made some friends, like her sponsor Nealan of Queenscove, and Prince Roald, but she hated the fact that she couldn't be knight. After being refused her parents forced her to become a lady like her sisters. She was now sixteen and fit to have a husband, so she was sent to Corus right before Midwinter festival.

"Go my child, you have to get a husband. I know you may not think anyone will like you but think of Squire Nealan and Prince Roald, you were their friends. But if not, you shall stay in the castle. You have spirit, Kel, some men like that spirit, while others don't. Go for your dreams ." Was the last thing the head Priestess Maurana had said. 

_Great, Why do I have to face court? I'll have to face Joren, and Neal, and Roald, and everybody. How will I do it?_

"Excuse me Madam, Lady Keladry, we are at the castle." Keladry walked out of the carriage, thanked the man, and walked up to the castle. She looked at the place she had called home for one year. Where she had learned most of what she knew about fighting, and the warrior arts. A place where she had made friends and enemies. In the beginning she thought it was a "rat-warren castle", and wanted to leave for her life. Now what she wanted most to still be there. To have been there for the past five years.

"Kel, is that you?? You're wearing a dress." A familiar voice said. Kel turned around to see a man with dark brown hair and wicked emerald eyes staring at her with disbelief.

"Neal?" Kel asked not believing this man could be the boy she told to eat his vegetables, and had a small crush on since she was ten.

'"It's really you. They said a beautiful court lady was coming, so I came..."

"Naturally."

"And I realized that you would be coming this year, so I thought I might come down and see if it was an you and... wow, you're so different. You're so graceful. I can't believe my eyes Mindelan" She looked at him and saw the wicked gleam in his eyes looking her over from head to toe.

"Neal, if you came to the convent it would have done that to you too. But believe me I can still beat you in sword fighting, and Shang, all except jousting."

"No you can't, well, you have to com in and meet the guys." Neal said as he pulled he pulled the sleeve of her dress causing her to walk up the steps and into the palace.

_Here I go, _Kel thought as she walked into the place for the first time since she was 11.

"Cleon, Merric, Owen, Roald, Faleron, all of you get out here, I have a guest, a very BEAUTIFUL guest." At the last comment all five of the boys, and a couple others came out of their rooms.

"Is that? No It couldn't be. Kel?" Prince Roald said questionably.

"The one and only." Neal said happily.

"My rose my pearl. You've blossomed into a true lily." Drawled the read-headed Cleon of Kennan.

"The mathematical genius is back." Brown eyed and brown haired Faleron of King's Reach commented.

"Isn't Keladry of Mindelan the one who tried to become a page, and the Stump stopped her after he first year. No offense my lady, but you don't look fit to be a page, or a squire." Stated the one who Kel guessed was Owen (A/N I can't remember who was the 1 in her year Owen or Merric)

"Owen, you might not want to say that, I know in her first year she could beat me at hand-to-hand fighting immediately." Neal informed he younger kid. "And anyway how else would we all know her. And you can't..."

If it isn't Lady Keladry of Mindelan." Said a sneering voice from down the hall. Out from the shadows emerged the most beautiful boy Kel ever saw. His pale blond hair was tied at his neck and his blue eyes were as piercing as ever against his pale white skin. Kel stood motionless for a second looking at her enemy. The person who hated her for being her for being a girl page, for sticking up for what she thought was right, and most of all, for just being there.

"What do you want Joren of Stone Mountain?"

"Did you come to find a husband You shouldn't everyone knows how boyish you are, and nobody wants that."

"Are you going to be looking for a wife soon? You shouldn't. Every one at the convent know how rude and hateful you are toward girls." Keladry said with hate ringing in her voice. How dare he ruin my day. At that she walked into her room with Neal, Cleon, Faleron and Roald. She sat in chair with Neal hugging her as everyone else sat there and looked at her. They never knew that they would still hate each other. Joren was much better these days, and they all thought Kel and Joren would be fine, but it was obviously very different.

" You knew this was going to happen sometime." Neal said sadly, but truthfully.

"Yea, but I thought it would have ended a long time ago. Or it was going to be totally different. Not like it was. Something more happy. I didn't want to have to be made at him at the ball tonight, I wanted to not have an evil thought on my mind. But how dare he?!?!" She stood and paced. 

"Well the ball is in an hour and a half. We must be going." Cleon said, seeing Kel was very mad. Three of the boys left leaving Kel behind with Neal.

"I'll help you through it Kel. I will." Neal said truthfully. He looked at her and sighed. "Kel will you come to the ball with me?"

"What??" Kel said surprised. She stopped pacing.

"Keladry of Mindelan, will you please go to the ball tonight with me?" Neal said again.

"Of course, Neal." She said as he stood up, and he let out a sigh of happiness.

"See you five minutes before in this hallway, by your door. See you." He said and he walked out the door. 

She sat and lay on her bed. _I have to get ready for the ball soon._

Guyz if I get ten reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. See ya!!!!!!!!


	2. A Hope

Wassup Everyone, I'm sooo happy u guys like my story...Sry for it taking soo long I haven't been on AOL for a while.... Obviously these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce. Here's the Story!!!

Chapter 2~A Hope

Knock, knock, knock. Keladry of Mindelan woke up immediately. _Why did I got to sleep? The balls tonight I got to get up. _Kel thought. She looked around her. The sun hadn't set all the way which meant it wasn't dinner, or the Ball.

Knock, knock, knock. 

"Who is it?" Kel asked questionably. As the first lady page, well actually, almost the first lady page, she learned to ask who it was, to avoid being covered in oil or any other liquids.

"Lalasa. I have the dress you ordered. I thought you might want help getting ready for the ball." _Yes. _Lalasa had been Kel's maid at the convent, and had set up a dress shop last year. She made exquisite dresses in a short amount of time.

"Thank you so much Lalasa. You know how much this means to me." Kel stood up and opened the door. Lalasa came in with stunning red dress, Kel's favorite color. 

"Come my lady, we need to get you ready for the Ball."

Nealan of Queenscove put on his outfit for the ball and checked himself in the mirror. His brown hair had been slicked back from his widows peak, and eyes shined against his tan skin. He had on his nicest pair of silk breeches and shirt. They were pale green to contrast against his dark eyes. The shirt had a dark leaf pattern around them. He had them made specially by Lalasa, just for the midwinter ball. 

_Just to impress Kel_ he thought. He had worked out a lot more lately, and was extremely happy he had some muscle, he was 21 after all. 

He liked Kel, he knew her first, and in some ways the most. Everyone said they would make a perfect couple. Other than the fact that he was five years older. 

He walked around his room making sure he had everything he needed. He took one final look at his appearance, and walked out his door, to go meet Kel.

"I wonder who Kel is going to the ball with." Owen said to Prince Roald. They were in Falerons room checking their appearance. They wanted to look good. 

"Probably the one who isn't with us." Faleron said a-matter-of-factly. _Of course she would go out with Neal. _Fal thought. He knew that was going to happen. They had been like brother and sister, since they met, and when she left Neal was different. In the past few months he had worked out twice as much, _To impress her. _Fal thought with a smile. Kel like him. Everyone knew she had a crush on him by the way she looked at him when they met. Unlike Neal, Fal didn't have a crush on Kel, she was just a very close friend.

"Of course! Neal and Kel are in love. They are just a perfect couple!" Cleon commented angrily. Inwardly he was mad that he let show that he hated the couple.

He liked Kel, and everyone knew it. But everyone thought he was OK with Neal liking her. But she likes Neal. She let him hug her. Cleon remembered that afternoon vividly. Kel sat on Neal's lap with Neal's arms wrapped around her. He wanted to be Neal at that moment, he wanted Kel to like him. (A/N Sry Cleons such a bum, but he's soo perfect and nice in all the others I thought this would be good for the character)

"OK, guys we don't know if they like each other that much. Do we? But we will know tonight. And Cleon, calm down. It's not like they're getting married." Roald said calmly. He didn't think Kel knew how much ruckus she caused because she like Neal. Roald wanted his friends to be happy, if Neal and Kel became a couple. He didn't want Kel to be responsible for breaking Cleon and Neal's solid relationship. That would be horrible.

"Ummm... We have to go. The ball is going to start in ten minutes." Owen said hesitantly. He was the one that brought up who Kel was going to the ball with, forgetting Cleon liked her.

"Come on guys. Lets go." Faleron said moving everyone out of his room and into the hall. "Are we going to argue about Kel for the whole night or got to the ball and dance?" With that they walked down the hallway to the ballroom.

Kel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The gown she had on was light red with dark red roses along the edge. The sleeves fell off her shoulder, and the tope of the dress showed a bit more bosom that she wanted, though. The whole dress fitted her perfectly, with a flare at the bottom. She noticed that she had lost some weight since last time she checked her reflection, she also gained some freckles. She had light red gloves on with small petite shoes. Her hair was done in a bun on top becoming a braid that cascaded down her back. Her earbobs were small rose shaped rubies. The only part she hated was her make-up. Lalasa insisted on her putting on some lip rouge and dark red eye shadow

"Wow," was all Kel could say. Even for midwinter balls Lalasa hadn't made anything so nice.

"Yours matches Squire Nealan's. You two will make a perfect couple." Lalasa said almost to herself, almost like a mother.

"Neal...Neal, that's right I have to be..."

Knock, knock, knock. That has to be Neal. Kel held her breath, and saw Neal standing outside. He was wearing an outfit that was just like hers and looked amazing on him.

"Kel you look...beautiful." He said stunned. How did Lalasa know we would be together? Neal thought. He offered him his arm, and she accepted, and put her arm on top of his, then they walked down the hall.

She looked amazed. _He looks better than I do. _Kel thought with a smile. _I hope he likes me._

I hope she likes me. Actually I hope she likes me as much as I like her. Neal thought thinking of his partner.

"Here we go." Neal said as the man announced them.

"Squire Nealan of Queenscove, Lady Keladry of Mindelan."

If I get 10 more (I swear) I'll put the next chapter up. Anyway, thanx everyone for reviewing and thanx Squire Kali for answering my questions. Oh by the way, I love Kel/Neal stories, but this won't be a normal one. Is that better?

Cya,

Lady Arianna


	3. The Dance

Wassup Everyone, I'm sooo happy u guys like my story... Obviously these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce. I know that they probably wouldn't go down the stairs together but oh well. Here's the Story!!! 

Chapter 3~The Dance

"Squire Nealan of Queenscove and Lady Keladry of Mindelan."

Cleon, Roald, Faleron and Owen looked up to see the pair walking down the Grand Staircase.

"That isn't... No it can't be...Kel, Neal?" Fal said amazed. The two looked totally different. Neal looked so 21. He was always there age when he was with them, never his real age. Kel looked like a true lady. Even though he hadn't seen her for the past five years he could never imagine Kel looked like this, not once in her life. _I bet every boy is in love with her right now, _Faleron thought with laugh. _With the exception of me and Joren. _

"Wow." Cleon and Roald said. Even Cleon had to agree the couple looked amazing. Both were staring at the pair as they walked down the stairs. _I bet they're as nervous as they will be, _Roald thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the ballroom stared at the couple as they walked in. "Almost as good look as the King and Queen." They were a perfect couple. The young couple seemed like they were walking on air as they walked down the Grand Staircase. "She looks amazing, like the Queen, herself." "He is just as handsome as the King, even more so, because he isn't so old." Was heard from all the people Kel and Neal's age.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neal, can you hear everyone talking, and staring at us." Kel murmured in Neal's ear.

"Yes I can hear them staring at us, Kel. But listen who they are comparing us to. That's good. I bet even Joren would think your beautiful." Remarked Neal.

"Wow, that's a complement Squire Nealan." Kel said smiling as they walked up to the King and Queen. They curtsied, and bowed to their majesties then walked to their friends, their hands tightly wrapped together as they walked through the gathering Ladies, Squires and Knights. 

"Ohh and the couple comes." Faleron said laughing. "Kel you think you attracted enough attention this time. I mean both of you. I'm ashamed. Now go dance." He said just as the first song, which happened to be extremely slow, started.

"Lady Keladry could I please get this dance?" Neal asked laughing as he said the proper phrase.

"I accept gladly, Squire Nealan. I guess this is something you learned after I left?" Kel said as Neal walked her out onto the ballroom floor and pulled her into his strong arms.

"Of course, you were to young. And immature." He answered happily.

"Hey I was more mature than you were, and I am still more mature than you." Kel said as she settled in his arms.

They talked about her life at the convent, and his at the palace for the next two songs, until Joren came up and asked her for a dance.

She accepted, with a confused look on her face, Neal just gave her a confused look and walked towards the boys.

"Kel, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I should have given you a chance. I really am trying to change. Really. Will you forgive me?" Joren said immediately as he put his arms around her waist.

She looked into his eyes as she thought. The ice that had once been a protective wall had melted. Now she could see the true Joren. _So this is what the boys were talking about. He really did change, _she thought. But then she thought of the words that had been exchanged that afternoon. If he changed then why had he said those words, and been so rude. But she had changed and she was equally as mean. So they were equal. 

"I forgive you Sir Joren of Stone Mountain." He smiled happily as she said this.

"So Keladry how was the convent?"

"Joren you can call me Kel. And well, the convent was, lets see how you would put it."

"Any interesting stories?" Joren asked. He had never been so happy in his life. He had always wanted to become friends with Kel and her group. But Vinson, Garvey and the others were always telling him not to. She was very nice usually, and always had something nice to say, or was really silent. He was happy and surprised how happy and somewhat relieved =she was. The danced closer together, there hearts happy.

"Tons." She replied and spilled every funny story from when she was 11 to 16.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Neal and the rest of the group watched Joren and Kel went from enemies to friends. They saw both smile and relax, then begin to talk happily.

"Thank Mithros for that." Roald said happily. He had always wanted peace between the two. He knew Joren was nice underneath the wall he had created and now the wall had fallen with a smile.

"You have no idea." Neal said remembering all the fights and bruises Kel and him had been in because of Joren and his group. But then there was hat after thought. What happens if Kel falls in love with Joren. He was handsome, or so all the ladies said, he was extremely strong, and he was now nice to Kel. No that would never happen. She could never erase all that meanness that he had caused against Kel and her group. Or so he thought. 

If I get 15 more (from 20) I'll put up the next chapter (I need some time to type these things or else they'll be horrible.) Now tell me, do you want it to be K/J with a sudden turn of events or K/N....ou have to review or i'll be what I choose, and u don't want that, No K/C or K/R or any of the other guyz, So Review and tell me!!!! (EXACTLY 1000 words KOOL!!!) O and should I continue with the rest of the ball or will that be the next chapter??????


	4. Thoughts

****

Wassup, sry, I'm a lat (like alwayz) but I'm studying for 

tests, the SAT's and my bat mitzvah....Herez chapter 4....

Chapter 4~Thoughts

"Lady Keladry might I have the honor of this last dance?" 

"Of course Squire Faleron." Kel answered. 

"Kel I have to tell you something. You might have guessed a lot 

of the boys here might like you, including Neal. I know you like Neal, 

but try not to rush into things. I know I might sound like I'm lecturing 

you but I'm telling you the truth." Fal informed her. Kel was a 

little confused.

"What? Why? People expect me to go to the person I love 

and have them be my husband. That's what ladies do." 

"You're different. First, most ladies are buffle~brained, which 

you are definitely not. Second, some of your own friends like you, 

even people you don't expect. But you have to keep things slow. I 

know you might no mean it but if you rush in, like marry Neal tomorrow 

you might, break friendships. Now I'm not telling you to not like 

someone, just be careful with what you do in the open." At this Kel 

knew what he was talking about. Her sister had the same problem. 

Two boys, who happened to be best friends, liked Adie. She was 

already in love with one of them, and so they got engaged. This 

caused the other boy to get mad at his friend and, without knowing 

it Adie had broken their friendship.

"Thanks Fal, I never thought about that one." 

"Just being the older brother." With that the song ended and so 

did the ball. Kel left thinking her new situation over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fal walked back to his group of friends feeling happy with himself.

But paused as he saw Joren sitting with the group.

"He said he has decided to turn over a new leaf. I think he just 

wants Kel. That's my opinion." That was Roald. Faleron had to agree. 

Joren may have liked Kel a little, and faked the hate. But he had 

never liked her friends.

"I agree. So Joren. How are you?" Fal asked as he neared 

the group. Joren greeted him with the same way he expected. His 

ice blue eyes darkened than lightened a little, his scowl turned into 

a fake smile. 

"Perfect, and you Faleron?"

"Fine thank you, call me Fal. So what are you doing in life?"

"Well Sir Paxton, my night master is going with Sir Raoul and 

the third company to check on Scanra, there have been some skirmishes

up there, 

and so I am going with them. Other than that nothing. What are 

youdoing in life?" Joren responded, with fake interest in his voice.

"Nothing that would excite you, Joren." Fal and Roald asked

him a couple of more questions, then Fal knew he had his chance

to catch Joren off guard.

"Do you like Kel?"

"Yes, I mean no, she is just another dumb lady. She is obviously

not that strong, that is why she got kicked out. And she isn't that 

beautiful." At that Neal was finished with Joren's fake liking for 

the boys.

"She is more beautiful than you or any lady you court will 

be Joren of Stone Mountain. As we can all tell you obviously don't 

care for us just get away, and don't think of bugging us or Kel 

again. Kel might have left before we found out how mean and uncaring

for ladies you can be, but we were here. If I ever catch you bugging

Kel, or even talking to her, I will punch you from here to Carthak." 

Neal fumed. He stood up and walked right in front of Joren, who 

by now was standing. "Move or else I will start now." Joren, who 

had never seen Neal this pissed, walked calmly out of the room. All 

of the boys looked at Neal, none of them had seen him like 

that either, they weren't sure they wanted to. 

"Neal, why don't you go talk to Kel?" Owen asked stupidly. 

With that Neal did just that, trying to calm himself down on the 

way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SRY itz so short, the next ch. up this weekend. K? You'll find

out what horrible thing Joren did in the next ch.

Lady Arianna


	5. Authors Note (Please Read & Vote)

Wassup, I want to know if you want Kel to be with: Neal, or Joren….. NOT CLEON!!! Sorry Tasidia, and Someone… Next ch. Comin sooon… 


	6. Another BORING Authors Note~~~But VERY i...

****

OK THE VOTES ARE IN.....And they are (Drum roll peeze)

Neal~9 Joren~4 And A person who I DIDN'T put in~Roald~2


	7. Madnesss

Sup PPLZ...Its Lady ARianna wit a New Chapter, Obviously all ch. dont belong to me....

Ch. 6~Madness

Kel walked into her room thinking. _I get what Fal means, but why did he say it now? What friendship would I break up?? Neal obviously likes me, but who else likes me??_ _Why does life have to be so complicated?? _Kel changed into her nightgown, and then practiced with her glaive. She was doing her most complicated dance as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." The door opened just as Kel was finishing the dance. Neal walked right into her glaive point.

"Wow. I guess you weren't lying when you said you could still beat me with most things. And where did you get that? Obviously not at the convent." She moved her glaive into her other hand and looked at it. The metal shined, and even if it was just a practice glaive it was made out of the nicest wood and metal so fine that you could see the blue ripples, proving that it was the best Yamani metal.

"My parents sent it to me when they learned I was going to court. They said 'A fighting Lady needs the best weapons money can buy when she goes to court.' So I have a practice Glaive, a real one, a sword, and a dagger, which I got when I came here. And they all are made of the same metal." Kel said proudly.

"Did your parents spend your whole family fortune for these? I know my parents would have to." Neal added so not to be rude.

"No, they got the glaive, and practice glaive as a thank you present from the Yamani Emperor, and they bought the sword for me."

"And the dagger you got from a mysterious benefactor."

"Hey how did you know that?" Kel hadn't told anyone where she had gotten the dagger and the bruise balm.

"Well, lets say I got a hint from a 'friend'. Which is all you need to know." He said.

"So.." Kel thought about what she had wanted to ask Neal. "So since when have you and Joren been friends?" Without a reason why Neal stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"I guess I'll have to ask Fal." Kel said and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neal? Are you in there? Neal you can't stay in there forever, just open up and tell me what happened." Fal and Roald where standing outside of Neal's door, where they had seen him storm into after coming from Kel's room. 

"Ok, but as long as it's only you and Roald." Came Neal's voice from within.

"Ok, I swear on Mithros' name that it will only be me and Roald." So the door opened and they walked into Neal's somewhat messy Squire room. "What happened?" Neal was sitting on his bed, obviously pissed off at someone, or as Fal and Roald suspected, several somones.

Sry, its EXTREMELY SHORT.

Lady ARianna


	8. Kel and . . .

I'm so sorry I haven't added in like Months, but I've been so busy, and I just totally forgot about this story, But I'm back and I will Write more!!!! I have another chapter after this so review and Ill ad!!! I'm sorry to tell you but I don't own these characters, but I do own the plot, ITS MINE, now here goes. . . . . . . . . . . .

****

Chapter 7

Kel and . . . .

"He likes her, and she likes him." That's all he could say. Roald just sat there. He knew who Neal was talking about but it wasn't true. Actually half was. Joren did like Kel, although you would half kill him to get you to admit it. But there was no way Kel liked Joren. 

"Neal, don't you think your jumping to conclusions? Calm Down. Roald and I are absolutely positive that Kel doesn't like Joren. They are becoming friends. Like you and Kel had to do in the beginning." Faleron said as Neal started to actually look at the two boys. 

" You think? She seemed seriously interested in him when I went to her room." He said calming down. He then recited everything that happened including when he ran and left. Finishing with, "Positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive, She's interested in becoming a friend, Now, if you don't trust me, you might have to go talk to her about it. She might start to think your crazy when you jumped up and left."  
"Fal, she knew he was crazy already. She did spend a year here." Roald said as Neal hit him on the head and ran out of his room, The two boys looked at each other and laughed. _Some boys do some crazy things over girls._ But it would be over soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neal ran to Kel's room which was practically at the other side of the castle. He really did like her. He knew it was really fast, but he couldn't help it,, He just felt so perfect when she was near him, so whole. He had liked many girls in his life, fawned over, but Kel seemed different. He had liked her while she was wearing mud covered breeches and five years younger then him. The other woman were just beautiful. But he had to talk to Kel no matter what. He didn't want Joren being with Kel, and Kel not knowing the truth about him. He had to tell her.

He knocked on her door, he almost knocked on her head as he stood deep in thought while she opened up the door and caught his hand. She pulled him into her room and out of his thoughts. As she shut the door behind him he sat in a large chair in the corner.

"Kel. I have to tell you something..." He started.

"About?" She sat on her bed across from him.

"Joren. I know you think he's different, and I admit he is different now. But I still don't trust him and I don't think he likes you for the right reason." He said and then he paused as if he didn't want to say what was coming. _Why does he think he can tell me who to talk to? _Kel thought. She liked him, a lot. But just because she liked Neal didn't mean he could tell her who to talk to. _But maybe he has a good reason, maybe._

" Well, he raped a couple of city girls, he was sent to court by the parents, Lord Wyldon almost made him leave. He declined the whole thing, and hired the best lawyer, so he stayed. Then, thinking he could get away with it as a Squire, he beat two city girls and raped another one. his only excuse was "Girls don't belong in the world. They have no need to live, they have no need to be a knight, so why should one be an exception. He than just as well said that he would have killed you if you ever came back. " Neal sighed and looked at Kel. You could see her mind process what he said and she started to get madder and madder by the long seconds. He went over t her and took her hands in his. "Kel, I know now you'll be mad at him, but please he has changed, a little, but I just wanted to tell you so you don't fall in love with the wrong guy."

Kel just stared. She finally stood slowly. 

"That Son of a Bitch. That fucking Son of a Bitch. How could he? How the hell could he do that?" She said each word filled with venom. "Then pretend to like me." She looked as if she was going to run to Joren's room and kill him now. She walked to the doors her hands reached out to open the doors. Neal went straight to her, he pried her hands off the handles and did the only thing to calm her down, he kissed her. At first Kel was surprised but she soon eased into the kiss as fire rain through her veins. Neal deepened the kiss as he moved his hands down to her waist and the other up by her shoulders. Her hands moved to play with his hair and lay across his shoulders. Neal had never thought being kissed had ever felt this amazing. It was as if he was in heaven. Everything was still.

They each moved away as they ran out of air. Kel was smiling and Neal was still in heaven. They paused and Neal went in for another kiss, this time with more passion in it.

The door in front of them was thrown wide open as they were in the middle of kissing. 

MWAHAHA, I let you hang. I actually made a cliffhanger, I'm so proud of myself. I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story so far, These next couple chapters are going to be fixing all the mess Kel is in and then I don't know what. if you guys want me to inform you that I am updating (since I do it so rarely) Email me at TrixGirl723@msn.com, I swear (by the Goddess) that I will put up the next chapter once I get 15 reviews!!!

~Blinken~


End file.
